I Think You Need Therapy
by Heartmakerpuppeteer
Summary: Ino the therapist.Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Lee, and Sakura her patients. "Shikamaru I think im in over my head." Sasusaku but more pairings in the story.


I Think You Need

Chapter One

She walked down the halls wearing a big black hoodie that covered most of her small body. Her hands were shaking as she pulled them through her frail hair that had a small tint of dark purple to it. She kept averting her eyes to her shuffling feet as she tried sticking to the shadows or to a wall. People were staring at her she knew it! Why were they staring at her? Was it her appearance, maybe she had bad breath. Or could it be her hair? Too fat? She could feel tears coming to her eyes as she tightened her grip around the books she held in her arms. Why was it taking her so long to get to class, they were staring at her! Hinata ran quickly into a bathroom and felt her chest heaving, why were they staring??? To any other person nothing was wrong in the world other than they're usual crap. No one was staring at Hinata, actually no one even noticed her. As she looked into the mirror her hands went through her hair again. By her running her hands through her hair it had started to become more and more greasy looking over the past year or two. Her grey eyes were dark, gloomy, and had a glassed over look the inside of her heart and she sniffed slightly as she rubbed her nose with the sleeve of her hoodie. The voice in her head kept repeating "you aren't beautiful", and as she turned herself to the side tears escaped her eyes as the voice quickly yelled "fatty!". Hinata ran into a stall to put her finger down her throat and puke out the contents of her breakfast.

He rubbed his hands together over and over as he walked up the stairs of his school making sure to stay clear from the railings where people would put they're dirty hands on. Lee started looking through the items in his backpack for his gloves that would be in a plastic bag with the label "gloves" on it. He found them and put the leather gloves on carefully before opening the door to the school; he didn't have many friends. Truth be told he only had one friend, but they rarely talked to each other. After opening his locker he took out the purell he had and squirted over the gloves before taking out a new plastic bag and set the gloves inside. He would put a label on it later, and set the plastic new plastic bag in his backpack. After getting his things he closed his locker and took out another purell bottle that he kept in his backpack…in a plastic bag. Lee rubbed his hands furiously with the purell before throwing the away the now empty bottle and walking to his class.

He quickly ran up to the school, he hadn't been running for long. Gaara had a routine, walk to school slowly, act calm, then slowly start to jog. But every time he ran past the alleyway that looked like a dark vortex where someone would grab him and pull him in only to never see the light of day again. Gaara's red bangs fell into his face as he leaned over his knees and took a deep breath. he could see his breath from the cold. Dark circles were around his eyes from lack of sleep; the dark. How could people sleep when it was so dark outside in the world. Like we are in some huge black pit. He quickly shook his head and buttoned up his jacket before making his way to his locker and then class.

His hands traced over the scars on his arms. He hadn't cut in awhile and his arms were tingling with excitement when he looked at the razor that was glinting slightly from the desk lamp. Sasuke smirked as he picked up the razor, his dad had left early for work and school wouldn't start for a few minutes. He could afford being late, was what he thought before putting the razor to his arm. It felt like a load was put off his shoulders for the moment and the red slid down one side of his arm dripping to the floor in a small puddle as he watched. The blood acted like some kind of reminder that life was real. That for the most part it sucked a lot. He glared at his new cut and threw the razor to the side before standing up and tending to his new soon to be scar. Sasuke was going to be late to school once again and his dad would most likely ignore or yell at him. He was putting his bets on the ignoring and he pulled on a long sleeved, navy blue shirt before putting on a black jacket. His eyes were dark and held no emotion, a sort of numb look, like how at the moment he felt. His hair was dark and had a nice bed head look, it actually was bed head he never really cared about styling his hair. As he walked down the stairs he grabbed the keys to the house and slipped on his shoes, and started his slow pace to school.

She leaned against a tree taking a long drag on her cigarette as she watched everyone walk around the school grounds. Some people would look her way and she would give them a death glare making them quickly walk away from her or avert there eyes to something more pleasant. Sakura wasn't a nice girl, most of the time, she was screwed up she would admit but to her if you weren't you were no fucking fun as a person. She flicked the ash of her cigarette and roughly put her hand through her hair. It was short and unkempt, a dirty pink that also had black highlights. How she got the pink hair? Felt like looking different, people thought she was a freak before why not make it official. I mean she couldn't deny it when it was true. If only she wasn't sent to this frickin hell hole and on probation. Ugh, was all she thought. Sakura threw her cigarette on the ground her chunky black heel from her boot stomping out the rest of the burning nicotine, before she slowly started her way up to the school she was now transferred too.

Ino looked at the slips of paper and pictures she was given. She put her dirty blond hair up in a high ponytail and tapped her fingers together trying to think. These people all had different problems, some like Sakura seemed like they didn't want any help at all. Ino looked up at Shikamaru who was lounging on the leather couch she had in her office.

"Shikamaru do you think I'll be able to do this?"

"If I didn't think you were able to do it, I wouldn't have given you these specific people."

"But I don't understand…"

She stated looking at the pictures of her clients.

"They all have different…different problems. How am I supposed to get them all to be in a group? They'll most likely kill each other."

Shikamaru sat up from his comfortable position and stared at Ino.

"Do you actually think that'll happen Ino? I bet at first that there will be a lot of tension. But Ino these are regular people like you and me, who need some help. You know they'll probably bring out the worst in each other."

"And how is that a good thing?"

Shikamaru smiled closing his eyes laying back down on the couch.

"If they can bring out the worst in each other then they have just enough feelings to bring out the good."

Ino stared at Shikamaru.

"I think you night need therapy, Shika."

Ino joked while Shikamaru mumbled a few words and fell asleep. She shook her head at her best friend and sighed.

"I hope you're right."


End file.
